Everybody Dance!
Everybody Dance! is a Nile Rodgers related compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Japan by Warner Bros. on 6 April 2011. About the album As a celebration of being cancer-free, Everybody Dance! is a compilation of material by Chic guitarist and producer Nile Rodgers. The tracks featured, span both his work with the disco band Chic and in the producer’s chair. Everybody Dance!, billed as "a tribute to my longtime partner Bernard Edwards" on the front cover (who died in 1996), is a two-disc set full of hit singles and features one new track. Disc 1, the 'Chic side', is a collection of hits and favorite tracks from every Chic record, including "Good Times" and "Le Freak" (songs covered by Duran Duran and John Taylor Terroristen). Disc 2 is the 'producer side', featuring major hits from artists including Madonna, Sister Sledge, David Bowie, Diana Ross and Duran Duran. One new track, "I Wanna Dance", is present, featuring Rodgers with Kool & The Gang. The penultimate track on Disc 2 is David Bowie and Mick Jagger’s cover of "Dancing in the Street" from 1985, a track that was not primarily produced by Rodgers, but British hitmakers Clive Langer and Alan Winstanley. Rodgers is listed on the original single under 'additional production'. Track listing WPCR-14103/4 CD 1: Chic Side #"Dance, Dance, Dance (Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah)" #"Sao Paulo" #"Everybody Dance" #"Le Freak" #"I Want Your Love" #"Chic Cheer" #"At Last I Am Free" #"Good Times" #"My Forbidden Lover" #"My Feet Keep Dancing" #"Rebels Are We" #"Real People" #"Open Up" #"Stage Fright" #"Soup for One" #"Hangin’" #"Give Me the Lovin’" #"Chic Mystique" #"Your Love" CD 2: Producer Side #"Like a Virgin" - Madonna #"Let’s Dance" - David Bowie #"Upside Down" - Diana Ross #"We Are Family" - Sister Sledge #"Notorious" - Duran Duran #"Material Girl" - Madonna #"Lay Your Hands on Me" - Thompson Twins #"Lost In Music" - Sister Sledge #"I’m Coming Out" - Diana Ross #"Thinking of You - Sister Sledge #"L is for Lover" - Al Jarreau #"He’s the Greatest Dancer" - Sister Sledge #"Coming to America" - The System #"Frankie" - Sister Sledge #"Roam" - The B-52′s #"Dancing in the Street" - David Bowie & Mick Jagger #"I Wanna Dance" - Chic and Kool & The Gang Additional information CD 1 *Tracks 1-3 from CHIC (Atlantic, 1977) *Tracks 4-7 from C’est CHIC (Atlantic, 1978) *Tracks 8-10 from Risqué (Atlantic, 1979) *Tracks 11-13 from Real People (Atlantic, 1980) *Track 14 from Take It Off (Atlantic, 1981) *Track 15 from Soup for One: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Mirage, 1982) *Track 16 from Tongue in CHIC (Atlantic, 1982) *Track 17 from Believer (Atlantic, 1983) *Tracks 18-19 from CHICism (Warner Bros., 1992) CD 2 *Tracks 1 and 6 from Like a Virgin (Warner Bros., 1984) *Track 2 from Let’s Dance (EMI, 1983) *Tracks 3 and 9 from Diana (Motown, 1980) *Tracks 4, 8, 10 and 12 from We Are Family (Cotillion, 1979) *Track 5 from Notorious (EMI/Capitol, 1986) *Track 7 from Here’s to Future Days (Arista, 1985) *Track 11 from L is for Lover (Warner Bros., 1986) *Track 13 from Coming to America: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Atco, 1988) *Track 14 from When the Boys Meet the Girls (Atlantic, 1985) *Track 15 from Cosmic Thing (Reprise, 1989) *Track 16 from EMI America single EA-204, 1985 *Track 17 is a new track Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums